spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBot678
SpongeBot678 is an administrator on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. History on the wiki SpongeBot678 joined the wiki on September 30th 2016, with his first edit being on Spongeorama page, with him marking the page as featured article, as it was announced to be featured article that day. He did not reveal why he joined the wiki until January 25th 2017, when he was interviewed by PolarKey and asked the question what made him join the wiki with the interview being included on SBFW Weekly. He claims he found a usb stick which contained "very bad SpongeBob fan-fiction" and decided to find sites where he could post better fan-fiction and spent all of September looking through the site trying to work out whether it was for him. SpongeBot678 was a very active editor at the time, being most notable for adding categories to articles. Rollback request On October 30th 2016, exactly one month after joining the wiki, SpongeBot678 made his first request, being a request for rollback, the smallest right on the wiki, the request was closed on November 6th, with unanimous support, however due to the lack of bureaucrats at the time, SpongeBot678 was not promoted until November 16th, ten days after the request was closed. #1 on the leaderboard On December 8th 2016, SpongeBot678 became #1 on the sites leaderboard and made a blog celebrating the occasion with a reference to the LazyTown meme "We are Number One," which SpongeBot claims is his favorite meme of all time! SpongeBot678 confirmed in a blog on March 15th 2017 that he lost his number one title to RadioGuy42. On December 9th 2017, SpongeBot678 became #1 on the leaderboard again. Content moderator request On December 10th 2016, SpongeBot678 made his second request on the wiki, with his request for content moderator, the request similarly to his rollback request received unanimous support, SpongeBot was actually promoted on December 17th 2016 before the closure of his request, the request remained open until December 18th 2016. Spin-off adoption proposal On January 10th 2017, SpongeBot678 made a proposal, proposing a method of adopting inactive spin-offs, this proposal was unsuccessful however with only 38% support. Leaving the wiki On February 27th 2017, SpongeBot678 announced he was gonna be leaving the wiki due to the users on the wiki making accounts with political references. At the time SpongeBot was not 100% sure he was gonna be leaving so he said he would keep his content moderator rights for two weeks then if he hasn't edited since he would be demoted. SpongeBot678 however as said never did leave and has stayed active since this blog post. Ban politics proposal On May 14th 2017, SpongeBot678 proposed that politics would be banned from the site unless it was included in fan-fiction. This proposal passed with unanimous support. On September 8th, 2017, administrator The Terrible Travis launched a bid for bureaucrat, in which one of his campaign promises was to repeal the politics ban. The request passed with 66% support, and Travis was promoted bureaucrat on September 15th, 2017. On December 17th, 2017, the community voted unanimously to repeal the politics ban. Featured content changes proposal On August 17th 2017, SpongeBot678 proposed changes to the featured content, claiming it is overly simplistic, easy to rig, and that users are unable to reveal their opinions on the articles. The proposal passed on September 7th 2017, with 77% support, however as of December 3rd 2017, the proposed changes have yet to be adopted, it was eventually mentioned on SpongeBot's administrator request, that he will adopt the proposed changes. Administrator request On December 2nd 2017, SpongeBot678 requested for administrator, being his first request for 11 months. SpongeBot678 stated in the request that the wiki is dying to the point where if someone vandilises a page no admin is online to fix it. He also stated how he had been content moderator for almost a year, user for over a year and that he is qualified. As of December 3rd 2017, the request is still open, and has only one oppose, and thirteen supports. The request also has several supports from newer editors, causing former chat moderator, JackHackers to accuse SpongeBot678 of sockpuppetry. SpongeBot was quick to defend this statement claiming that he advertised the request on several discord servers with SBFW users, and some users from other wikis. This also caused Jack to accuse SpongeBot678 of using users who have no experience on the wiki to vote, SpongeBot678 again claimed that he had advertised the request on discord servers and in no way made the users vote. SpongeBot678 often nicknames the request "save the rainforest" and claims one vote can save a tree. On December 9th, the request passed with unanimous support. Bureaucrat Request In 2018, SpongeBot678 requested for bureaucratic rights, but withdrew the request early due to strong opposition. Demotion Request On May 4, 2018, Mr. Bailey requested for the demotion of SpongeBot678, due to his neutral vote on The Terrible Travis' End The War On Sexual Degeneracy proposal. Mr. Bailey claimed that SpongeBot678 had a "broken moral compass" and as such, wasn't fit to be administrator. It failed with 11% support, the only person supporting being Mr. Bailey himself. Trivia *Along with Pluto, SpongeBot has also had conflicts with former chat moderator JackHackers. He was also involved in an incident, which caused Jack to be demoted. *In 2017, SpongeBot started being more active on ESB, however in August 2017 he started being active on SBFW again. Phrases *No harassment. *No harassment intended. *I say racial slurs all the time lmao. *no hair ass mint *goodbye Category:Users Category:Male Users Category:Males Category:2017 Category:2016 Users Category:Content Moderators Category:SpongeBot678 Category:2016 Category:User articles Category:Dunces and Dragons Category:SpongeBob's Sketch Adventures Category:Active Users Category:NKC Category:Life in Not Bikini Bottom Category:Bikini Bottom Marlins Category:I say racial slurs all the time lmao